


Forever Mine

by Emptynarration



Series: ABDL AU [1]
Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: (no actual mark just author and an oc), ABDL, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Sex, Choking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mentioned Stalking, Misgendering, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Stalking, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, cgl, ddlb, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: An AU focused on ABDL/DDLB/CGLWhere people are either born normally or are born as "littles". Littles stay in little space for long periods of times, and thus need to have an assigned caregiver who takes care of them. It's against the law for a little to live alone on their own. There's also facilities for littles to stay at if they've been taken from neglecting or abusive caregivers.AnywaysAuthor has hidden that he is a little and lives on his own. Whenever out of little space, he writes bestselling books.A person obsessed with the Author found out where he lives, and proceeds to rape Author while he's in little space.





	Forever Mine

He had been stalking him for what felt like  _forever_. Finding out the identity of “The Author”, world-wide known author with most of his books being bestsellers. It was amazing and intriguing, and Banko was  _obsessed_  with him.

His name was the first thing he managed to find out. “Arthur Barker”. It made him laugh, how a man named Arthur published his books as “Author”. It sounded so similar, and Banko wondered if he had done that just because it sounded like that. Amusing nontheless.  
Finding out where he lived was  _far_  harder. He managed to find out that he lived in a cabin in some forest, but there were a  _lot_  of forests all over America. And Banko was more than open to search for all over America for the one person he absolutely  _loved_.

He found the town which Arthur lived by, with the forest not far away from it. So he ventured there, taking his sweet time getting to Northern Californa, and then to the one forest he was more than certain Arthur lived in. He was excited he was going to finally see him in person, to find out more about the man he put above all others.

He took the whole day to search the forest, before he finally found the cabin. He decided to come back the next day, being tired by all his walking, so he went back to town and remembered the easiest and fastest way he took.   
When he came back the next day, he stayed just watching the outside for a while, before he walked closer to peer into the windows. A living room with connected kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom, and… a study? There were a lot of bookshelves as he looked through the first window, filled with various books. And the last window would show more insight into the room.

He gasped when he looked through it. There Arthur was. Sitting on the ground wearing an oversized sweater and- a diaper. Arthur Barker, bestselling author “The Author” was a  _little_. And he  _hid it from all of the world._ Banko couldn’t believe his luck. It looked like Arthur was very young in his head space, judging from how he was sucking his thumb and drawing with crayons just random squiggles and lines.

God it couldn’t be that easy, could it?

But there was no adult anywhere else, there was no sign of a second person even living here. It must be Arthur, and he was a little all by himself.

Banko rounded the cabin again to the front, and tried the front door. Open.  
“How easy could he have made this to me?”, he murmured to himself. Arthur had probably not thought anyone would stumble upon his little cabin, and never thought if someone did they’d try to get inside.  
Banko opened the door and stepped inside, pulling the door closed behind him again. Everything was rather clean, but didn’t look very lived in. He could guess where every room was from having looked in from outside, and made his way to the study.

He pushed the door open, seeing Arthur live and in action on the ground. He turned to look at Banko when the door opened, light brown eyes looking golden in the light. Big and innocent, a perfect little.

“Hey there little buddy.”, Banko cooed, crouching down in front of Arthur. The little stayed quiet, and it made Banko laugh softly.  
“You’re really little, aren’t you? Such a poor baby, all alone out here.”, he hummed, and he reached out to pet Arthur’s hair. The little leaned into the touch, making a soft sound.  
“You like that baby?”, Banko hummed, smiling. “I’ve searched so so long for you… gave up my home and job… all just for you little one.”.  
Arthur seemed not to care. He was too young to understand, and too young to care at all. He was just happy to get some affection, because he absolutely loved getting attention and affections.

“My name’s Banko, baby boy. Can you say that? Banko?”, Banko said, gently patting Arthur’s head. The little made a sound obviously trying to pronounce “Banko”, but it were just adorable sounds made by an adorable and very enthusiastic little.  
“You’re so adorable.”, Banko laughed softly. “Would you like to play a game? I’m sure you’ll love it.”, he hummed, grinning as he watched Arthur tilt his head in curiosity.

Banko stood back up, and undid his pants. God, he was hard just seeing Arthur being such an adorable little. He would’ve never imagined that the famous author “The Author” was a little, living all alone and hiding the fact from the world. God he had  _hoped_  for it, for Arthur to be a little and it just wasn’t public knowledge, but to actually have it true and see it right in front of him?  
He felt his cock twitch in his hand, and the hand in Arthur’s hair held onto it lightly. “Open your mouth baby boy. It’s just like sucking your thumb.”, Banko hummed. Arthur seemed to not understand, looking from the dick in front of him up at Banko.

“Thumb out baby.”, Banko let go of his cock to instead grab Arthur’s hand, pulling it away from his mouth. It made Arthur whine, but Banko was quick to push the tip of his dick against Arthur’s lips.  
“There, suck on this baby.”, he said, more stern than before. Arthur finally obeyed and opened his mouth, curiously sucking on the tip. Banko groaned in reply, grip tightening slightly in Arthur’s hair. It made him wince, but Banko didn’t give a shit.  
“Come on baby, take some more.”, Banko muttered, and pushed further into Arthur’s mouth. It made the little whine, but Banko just moaned as he felt the wet heat around his cock.

“God damn your mouth feels amazing baby. So fucking good.”, he muttered, and he began to move, slowly sliding his cock in and out of Arthur’s mouth. He gripped tightly onto his hair to make sure Arthur wouldn’t be able to move his head.  
“Fuck..”, he groaned and started to thrust, moving both hands to Arthur’s hair and holding tightly onto it, thrusting properly into his mouth. Arthur was making distressed sounds, and tears were in his eyes, and it turned Banko on even more.  
“God you feel so good baby. So good for daddy.”, Banko moaned, hands moving to the sides of Arthur’s head, holding on tightly to keep him in place. He was properly fucking his face now, moaning and groaning as he did, loving how Arthur was crying and breathing so heavily through his nose. He was so obviously in pain and unhappy, but unable to get out of his head space. It was fucking amazing.

“Ahhh… fuuuck.”, Banko groaned as his orgasm built up, and he forced all of his cock down Arthur’s throat as he came, gagging Arthur until he was choking around his dick, his throat wonderfully spasming around his cock.  
He pulled out slowly, a wet pop resounding and a string of saliva connecting them. Arthur was gasping for breath, coughing and spluttering.  
“You’ve done so well.”, Banko praised, smirking. He was still hard, oh god yes. He roughly pushed Arthur to his back, the little yelping, and Banko laughed. He knelt over Arthur, legs caging Arthur’s hips, and he ripped open his diaper.

“Let me show you my  _favorite_  game, hm?”, Banko smirked as Arthur cried, shaking his head, sobbing. But Arthur wasn’t struggling anymore.  _Perfect_.  
Banko looked down between Arthur’s legs once he had him out of his diaper, and his eyes widened, before a smirk spread on his lips. Arthur had a  _vagina_. He was a  _girl_.  
“Look at that dirty little secret you have.”, Banko laughed, and rubbed the tip of his dick through Arthur’s lips, making the little whimper. Without any care in the world, Banko slammed into Arthur, making the little cry out in pain.

“ _Fuck_. You’re so fucking tight. God damn baby.”, Banko groaned as he thrust into Arthur. The little was sobbing loudly, shaking beneath Banko as the man fucked him.  
“God you feel so good. Fuck.”, Banko moaned as he pounded into Arthur, and he leaned down to bite into Arthur’s shoulder, making him cry out in pain again. Banko loved hearing Arthur sob and cry like that, and he continued biting as hard as he could into Arthur’s shoulders and neck, until he was littered in bruises and bite marks.

“God you feel so fucking good.”, Banko muttered. He was getting close to his orgasm again, and he definitely wasn’t done with Arthur so soon. He pulled out before he came, stroking himself quickly, his cum splattering onto Arthur’s belly and chest. The little shuddered and shook underneath Banko, sobbing loudly.  
“I’m still hard baby.”, Banko growled, and he grabbed Arthur’s hands to rub them through the cum covering him. It made Arthur whimper, but he didn’t try to struggle at all.  
“Such a good baby you are. A good fucking  _girl_ , aren’t you?”, Banko smirked as Arthur shook his head, sobbing.

Banko flipped Arthur onto his belly, and without a single fuck thrust into Arthur’s ass. The little  _screamed_ , and Banko moaned, quickly thrusting into Arthur’s hole as the little screamed and sobbed. No lubrication other than spit, vaginal fluids and cum, and no preparation whatsoever. Arthur was immense pain, and Banko absolutely fucking  _loved it_.

“God Arthur, you feel so  _fucking_  good.”, Banko groaned. He pulled Arthur onto his hands and knees, but the little couldn’t keep himself up, falling onto his elbows, face on the ground. He was sobbing and shaking, loud and in pain.  
“I’ll fucking fill you with my cum. You’re just a fucking cumslut, aren’t you? Just here to be filled with my cum, you little baby whore.”, Banko growled, thrusting hard into Arthur. He was pounding into him, thrusting as hard and fast as he could, making Arthur scratch over the ground.

Banko wrapped his hands around Arthur’s throat, and squeezed until he couldn’t hear Arthur’s sobs anymore, only wheezing breaths that would just be enough to keep Arthur conscious. Banko couldn’t help but moan at the choked sounds, the tight heat of Arthur’s ass.  
“You’re my little fucktoy now, Arthur. You don’t want anyone to know you’re just a little baby girl after all, don’t you? My good fucking toy. I’ll fill you with my cum until you have a big round belly.”, Banko muttered as he slammed into Arthur, his orgasm building up once again.

God Arthur felt so good around his cock. He was so tight and warm, and his shaking sobs were so amazing, how he shook beneath Banko. It was lovely, and just looking down at this helpless little made Banko get closer to his orgasm.

Banko easily noticed when Arthur choked on his sobs even while being choked by Banko, and how Arthur tightened around his cock. It made him groan, and he thrust a few more times, before coming deep inside of Arthur, shallowly thrusting to fill him with his cum.  
“You just came, didn’t you, fucking slut.”, Banko eased his hands from around Arthur’s throat, the little sobbing quietly, shaking. Face a mess with tears and snot, bright red from crying. He most definitely just came, from Banko abusing his little holes.  
“Stupid baby.”, Banko huffed a laugh and pulled out of Arthur, and with a rough push the little completely collapsed to the ground. He didn’t move from where he was laying, the cum on his chest and belly smearing over him as he fell and laid there. He just sobbed, shaking.

“Seems like my little baby toy is all fucked out, huh?”, Banko laughed, cleaning his dick with Arthur’s clothes, before he grabbed the discarded diaper. He pulled Arthur onto his back, and while he was met with no resistance at all, he put the diaper back onto Arthur.  
“There. Keep my cum nice and warm inside of you.”, he chuckled, patting the front of Arthur’s diaper. “And your own fluids as well, of course.”.  
He smirked and got up, leaving Arthur shaking and crying on the ground. The little was barely looking at Banko, visibly afraid of him and what he could do to him.

“I’ll come back for you, baby toy. I could never let my little cum bucket go dry now that I’ve had a taste after all, can I?”, Banko grinned down at Arthur, who sobbed loudly in reply, though couldn’t manage to even shake his head.  
For now, Banko left, then. He’d come back to Arthur soon. He could just get into the cabin with Arthur, far away from prying eyes. Get officially added as Arthur’s caregiver and not have to worry about a single thing. He’d easily manage an adult Arthur as well, with his little side being terrified and used by him.

Yes, a gorgeous future. Living with his little fucktoy and own him and control him and his passion of writing.  

**Author's Note:**

> It's all because of tumblr lol


End file.
